Better Late than Never
by BirdOfOrk
Summary: Set immediately after the season 3 finale. Regina and Marian are angry with Emma and Killian comforts her. Captain Swan feels.


**This is my first fanfic story and unbeta'd-any mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading!**

"Well you'd just better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back," Regina snapped with tears in her eyes. She turned on her heel and strode out of the diner.

Robin looked between Marian and the door. "Wait here." He kissed his wife's cheek and left her, ashen-faced, clutching Roland.

"Regina!" he called as he rushed out. The door slammed behind him.

"How could you do this?" Marian turned on Emma.

"She saved your life!" Killian stepped forward, putting a hand on Emma's shoulder. "It's not her fault your husband fell in love."

Marian's face blanched. "Robin…_loves_ her?"

Both Killian and Emma stiffened.

"You should have let me go when you freed me. None of this would have happened!" She turned away, her eyes filling with tears. As she slid into a corner booth, Roland's voice carried across the diner. "Mama, why are you crying?"

Emma turned numbly to the counter and put her face in her hands. She stayed like that for a minute, elbows propped on the counter, eyes closed against the diner's fluorescent lights, until she felt a presence at her side.

A glass scraped across the counter as it slid towards her. She raised her head and saw the mug of beer at her elbow. She seized it and downed it in several long gulps, signaling Granny for another before she was done with the first.

"Easy, lass. Not so fast." Killian snatched the glass that Granny deposited on the counter and threw it back. "Two more," he said to Granny's disapproving glare.

"Emma," he said when they both had a second mug in hand. "Talk to me, love."

"You were right." She ran a finger around the rim of her glass.

Killian put his hand over hers, stopping her repetitive circling. "No, I wasn't." He took her hand and turned her towards him.

Emma found herself between his legs—he was sitting, she was standing—far closer than she had thought. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"You were right to save Marian, love. You couldn't have guessed who she was. Look: now the boy has his mother back." He gestured towards Roland, who was crawling over Marian's lap, a grin plastered on his face. "You can't say that's a bad thing."

"No, but Regina—"

"—will work it out."

He was right, she thought. Roland had his mother and Regina had changed. No matter how angry or hurt she was, she wouldn't come after Emma. She loved Henry too much. Emma dropped her head again, her forehead brushing against Killian's hair in the process. Suddenly, she realized how close they were. Her right hand was on his thigh, the other grasped in his hand. She pulled back, glancing around, and caught Mary Margaret looking away quickly. She was clearly trying to suppress an enormous grin. David was looking studiously around the diner, anywhere but the end of the bar where his daughter was practically in the pirate's lap.

Killian pushed a strand of hair behind her shoulder. He didn't try to take her hand again, but his blue eyes raking across her face made Emma's skin feel like it was on fire.

"Mom!" Henry rushed up to them, a half-eaten brownie dangling from one hand. "Grandma and Gramps said I could sleep over at their place tonight. Can I? We're going to build a fort and sleep in it!"

Since Mary Margaret had the baby, Emma and Henry were staying at Granny's to give them some space. Emma smiled down at her son. "Sure, kid. Sounds like fun." She pulled him into a hug. "Go easy on them, will you?"

"Of _course_. You and Killian should come for breakfast tomorrow. We're having chocolate chip pancakes!"

"Alright, I'll be there," Emma laughed.

"Killian?" Henry looked hopefully at him.

"Wouldn't miss it," he tousled Henry's hair with a grin.

"Awesome!" Henry darted back to his grandparents.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Mary Margaret, who shrugged, trying to look innocent. Emma knew what she was up to—giving her more time with Killian. She couldn't complain; they had spent three days together in the Enchanted Forest, yet she wanted to stay near the man.

"I'm going to head back to the room," she said, licking the last of the beer from her lips.

Killian's eyes dropped to her mouth, but he didn't say anything.

Emma said quick goodbyes to her parents and Henry and pulled on her jacket. Killian was still sitting where she left him, staring into his empty beer mug. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

He looked up, blinking in surprise, a smile creeping across his face. "As the lady wishes," he said softly.

They walked in silence to Emma's room, which was more of an apartment, really. Killian was staying at Granny's too, since he had traded the Jolly for a bean back in the Enchanted Forest. He didn't offer to take her to his room.

Emma unlocked her door and flipped on the light; she was struck at once by how…standard…the apartment looked. She dumped her stuff on the table. Henry had left the classifieds in plain view on the counter. She would bring it to breakfast tomorrow. It was time they found a place of their own, a home.

"You can take off your coat, you know. Stay awhile," she said dryly.

"Trying to get me undressed, are you, love?" Killian grinned at her and shrugged off the jacket.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You wish." _No, __you__ wish_, her mind said. She swatted the thought aside. It was too soon for that. _But eventually_…

She busied herself in the kitchen, getting glasses and pouring them each another drink. At least having something to do kept her eyes from roaming over his body.

"Something to eat?" she called, rummaging through a cabinet. "We've got pretzels, popcorn…uh, Cheetos…" she turned and was surprised to find Killian hovering at the edge of the kitchen, not invading her personal space as he was wont.

"I'm not familiar with any of those foods," his eyebrow quirked up.

"Oh. Well how about popcorn, then? It's corn kernels that puff up when you heat them. Here, I'll show you." She beckoned Killian over to the microwave and showed him how to put the bag in and push the buttons. "Like magic, huh?" she said as she dumped it steaming into a bowl.

His eyes lit up when he tasted it. "This is a common meal here?"

Emma laughed. "No, just a snack. Something to munch on between meals."

"It's brilliant." He was looking at her and she felt like he was talking about more than just the popcorn.

"Come on, let's sit." Emma grabbed her drink and the bowl and plopped on the couch, wondering if he would sit next to her or choose one of the armchairs. His eyes darted between the empty space on her left and the chair three feet away. He chose the couch. Emma wanted to sigh with relief.

When Killian took the first sip of his drink he said, "Rum?"

"What else?" Emma gave him a wry grin.

They ate the popcorn and speculated what would happen between Regina, Robin and Marian. "We call it a love triangle," she said. "When two people are interested in the same person. Vying for their affection, you would say."

"Ah. Like with you, Baelfire, and myself."

"Uh. Actually, yes." Emma felt her face flush.

"Tell me something, Swan." He played with the glass in his hands. "If Baelfire, Neal, was alive…would you…" he stopped.

"Would I have chosen him?"

He nodded.

"No."

Killian's eyes snapped to hers.

"Does that surprise you?"

He ducked his head. "Aye."

"Why?" She frowned.

He scratched the back of his neck. "You have a history. He's the father of your child. You were in love with him." He shrugged uncomfortably.

"We do have a history. We had some good times and now I have Henry and I wouldn't trade that for anything. But in the end, the one person in the world I could count on, the only person I ever loved, abandoned me and let me go to jail because _Pinocchio_ told him to." She sounded bitter to her own ears.

_Killian has never abandoned me_, she thought. _He's always come back._

"You're not—" she started. "You're not sitting here because you came in second, Killian. I'm—you know I'm not good at this. I know it took a long time for me to get here and I still have a ways to go but I pick _you_, Killian. Whether Neal was here or not."

The popcorn bowl overturned when Killian leaned over to kiss her, but Emma didn't notice. She was too busy focusing on the feeling of his lips on hers, his hand tangled in her hair, the desire pooling in her belly.

It was Emma who deepened the kiss at the same time as wondering where her normal thoughts of "flee!" had gone; this was usually where they kicked in. Ignoring the crunch of popcorn into the couch cushions, she slid over so Killian could hoist her into his lap. They made out like teenagers—what that man could do with his tongue—until Emma's laugh burst forth.

"What?" Killian smiled and pecked her on the nose.

"If you told me a year ago I'd be kissing Captain Hook…" she said, wonder in her eyes.

"If you told me a year ago I'd have given up my villainous ways…mostly…" Killian winked.

"Not all of them, I hope," she whispered into his ear.

Killian's eyebrow shot into his hairline. He scooped her into his arms as he stood up suddenly and she shrieked. "To bed with you, love."

"Killian—"

"Easy, Swan," he crooned. "I know you're not one to rush things. It's late, is all; past midnight. And it's not like we slept well on the ground in the Enchanted Forest." He carried her to the bedroom and deposited her at the foot of the bed.

Sadness and happiness flooded her chest, warring for dominance. Killian knew her better than any man ever had and he was willing to wait for her, despite her hesitations.

She leaned up to kiss him again. His arm slid around her back and she sighed. "Don't move," she murmured into his lips.

She grabbed a pair of silk boxers and a tank top and scurried to the bathroom, changing and brushing her teeth in record time. She was back in the bedroom in minutes and found Killian still standing at the foot of the bed. His eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing.

Emma suppressed a smile. She didn't think anyone had ever looked at her like that, eyes full of desire and love. She stepped forward hesitantly and wrapped her arms around him, tucking her face into his neck. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" Killian nuzzled into her hair, inhaling deeply.

"For everything. Believing in me. Saving Henry in Neverland. Going to get me in New York. Not giving up on me. I know I haven't made it easy on you."

Killian took her face gently between his hand and the curve of his hook. "A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets. I want you, Emma Swan. And I'll never stop fighting for you."

Emma gave him a peck on the lips, then pulled away, her eyes filling with tears.

"Tuck me in?" she said when she was around the other side of the bed and the danger of crying had passed.

She slid between the covers and patted the space next to her. Killian sat down stiffly, as though afraid she was going to run away. Emma took his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger on her skin before kissing her lips tenderly.

Emma pulled him closer until he was almost lying on top of her. They kissed languidly, like they were long time partners, not new lovers. Already Killian's weight, his touch, his smell were familiar and comforting.

Eventually, they both had to come up for air. Emma tucked herself more firmly into Killian's side. Her eyes closed as he stroked her hair; she couldn't remember the last time she felt safe and utterly relaxed.

After a while, Killian pulled away slowly, brushing a soft kiss to her cheek. Emma grabbed his arm.

"You could stay." Her voice was full of sleep.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes," she sat up against the headboard. "Open the bottom drawer." She pointed to the dresser. "There should be grey sweatpants to the left."

Killian found the sweatpants and brought them to her.

"No, they're for you."

He held the bundle out distastefully. "What do I do with it?"

"You wear them," she laughed. "You can't exactly sleep in those," she gestured to his outfit. He was still wearing the leather pants and his usual black shirt and vest.

He raised an eyebrow. "I sleep naked."

"Not tonight, you don't."

Emma fell back into her pillow, turning away. She heard clothes dropping to the floor and didn't move until the bed dipped behind her. The feeling of Killian sliding between the sheets sent shivers across her skin. When she rolled over, she almost gasped; Killian was bare-chested, watching her with guarded eyes.

_Beautiful_, she thought, letting her eyes caress his muscled chest and stomach, his broad shoulders and strong arms.

"What was that, love?"

Emma's face flushed. "I—I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Well, I'm glad you did," he pulled her closer until she was pressed against him. Her hands went to his chest, brushing across his skin of their own accord.

"Ah, Swan?"

"Mmm?" she pressed a kiss over his heart.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," he groaned, "but you should stop. I gather you want to sleep tonight."

"Hmm? Oh!" she jerked back.

Killian tucked a curl of hair behind her ear. His palm cupped the back of her head and drew her in for a kiss. His lips were soft and warm, making Emma melt in his arms.

"Goodnight," he whispered, pressing one last kiss to her lips.

Early morning light streamed through the lace curtains. Emma snuggled deeper beneath the covers, feeling overwhelmed with joy, but not able to remember why. Suddenly, she registered the arm wrapped around her waist, the warm body pressed against her back, and the rhythmic breathing at her neck. _Oh. That's why._

She surprised herself by shifting closer. Killian murmured something and hugged her tighter. Emma fell back to sleep smiling.

The next time she awoke, the bed behind her was vacant and cold. She snapped awake, fear and disappointment flooding her stomach, until she heard soft curses, spoken with an unmistakable lilt, coming from the kitchen.

She smiled, tossed the covers back and shuffled curiously into the main room, where Killian was glaring darkly at the coffeepot.

"Morning," Emma ran a hand through her hair.

Killian's face broke into a grin when he saw her. He dropped the tin of coffee to the counter and stalked towards her, sweeping her into his arms. His lips brushed up her neck and across her jaw, until he reached her mouth. The kiss he placed on her lips was slow and sweet. Emma clutched his bare shoulders, feeling like the room was spinning.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, when he finally pulled away. "I wanted to make you coffee," he frowned, "but that blasted machine won't cooperate. I think it's broken."

Emma went to look. "Oh, you just forgot the filters. You had it almost right." She rinsed the pot and started a new batch, trying to ignore Killian pressed against her back, his hands at her ribs. He pressed tickling kisses to the back of her neck.

"Killian…as good as that feels, we're going to be late for breakfast with my parents. And I _really_ don't want to explain to David what took us so long."

"What? We were just making coffee," he murmured, biting gently where her neck and shoulder met.

"I meant this," she spun and kissed him, hard.

"Bloody hell, lass," he gasped after a moment. "What was that for?"

"Making up for lost time," she smiled sadly. "Sorry it took me so long."

"Better late than never," he said before kissing her again.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
